


White Rose

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, hello kids its suffer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Inigo receives a special gift from his father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Rose

 In a blink of an eye, a beautiful white rose poofed right into Henry’s palms.  
  
 “Happy birthday, my little angel!” Happily Henry cheered, the beautifully floating flower then carefully placed into the child’s open hands.  
  
 Inigo didn’t say a peep, hazel eyes instead glued to the magnificent flora that started to literally gleam before him. “Wow!” The young boy gaped in complete awe. Once and twice he blinked. Once and twice he stifled an excited scream over his magical gift.  
  
 “Thank you, Dad!” Unable to contain his glee, Inigo began bouncing by the balls of his feet. “I love it, I love it, I love it so much!” As excited as he was, Inigo carefully nudged the rose into his right hand before throwing his left arm around Henry’s neck. “This is so, so, so pretty!”  
  
 “Ahahahaha!” Henry only laughed joyfully, cheeks a bright blush of red at his son’s lively reaction. “I’m glad you love it, Son!” Without wasting any time, he quickly wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. With a quick “Hup!” Henry hopped back to his feet with the boy in his arms. “Let’s go show it to your mom, alright? She actually suggested the rose coz your beautiful mommy said it was as pretty-” He playfully kissed the boy’s nose, “-as you!”  
  
 His smile curled swirls to hear Inigo’s sheepish laughter.  
  
—  
  
 A faint gust of white hovered in his hands.  
  
 However, it evaporated before it could take form.  
  
 Never the one to give up easily, Inigo tried again.  
  
 And again.  
  
 And again.  
  
 And again and again and again.  
  
 Tears had filled his eyes. White teeth ground achingly at the dissatisfaction. The back of his right hand cupped above his left hand, he held a deep breath and focused his mind. The white smoke swirled weakly in his palm, loosely forming a line before spiralling into a shape.  
  
 It was forming a shape; Inigo almost lost his focus from feeling excited over it.  
  
 Forcing another gulp through a painfully dry throat, he closed his eyes and directed all his energy on the fading mist. His fingers clenched and ached, but that didn’t matter to him right now. Nausea began to roll deeply in his throat, but all he cared was the single object appearing into his palms.  
  
  _Poof._  
  
 Once that sound echoed into his ears, Inigo snapped his eyes open.  
  
 “Aha…” His voice was weak, too weak, barely a squeak even. “I…” Dry lips parted and dried by warm air. He tried to gulp again, but flinched instead to feel the agonizing tear in the skin of his neck.  
  
 But he couldn’t think about that. Not now.  
  
 The white rose hovered in his palms. It hovered a bit weakly than how his father usually did, but Inigo was beyond happy to know that he was able to conjure it.  
  
 “Loo-Look…” Extremely careful as to not drop the flower or break the magic, Inigo scooted a few inches forward and looked at the two graves in front of them. “I…I di-d it Mom…Da-ad…” His voice was cracked and guttural, yet still hinted with a tone of pitiful, childlike hope. “I did…i-it…” He slowly stretched his arms forward. “I did…I did it…”  
  
 Tears began to trickle down pale, torn cheeks.  
  
 “I…d-dii-d…it…”  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> i come back after 84 years of absence to bring u this hellhole


End file.
